


烟花烫

by MarianaTrench



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 15:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19508206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaTrench/pseuds/MarianaTrench
Summary: 就像失去的开端不是死亡而是遗忘。拥有的开始也不是占有。





	烟花烫

**Author's Note:**

> ===   
> CP：银土  
> #手癌组9.13# 一支烟  
> ===

I．  
土方十四郎十八岁的时候父亲去世了，断了他的学费和生活费，恰巧靠着一副好皮相，被星探看中了那张同学偷拍的在学校天台上躲着抽烟的照片，弃了学业进了演艺圈。  
但是他的演艺道路并不顺畅，开始的时候接到的都是些小打小闹无足轻重的角色，到了后来，连这些角色都没有人找他演了。  
人们说他长得妖冶可是却太过于听话乖巧，不肯造绯闻，除了抽烟以外不愿意有其他的出格举动——再说了，这年头，男孩子抽根烟算什么。  
不会唱歌，手脚不协调所以也跳不了舞。在这个明星个个都是演唱跳三栖全能的时代，土方这种类型的新人，难以存活。  
他长得好看，可是这世上好看的人多了去了，光光好看又顶个什么用。  
“要喝西北风了啊。”他看着柜子里仅存的两碗泡面，点了支烟。

坂田银时的年纪比他大两岁，约莫二十岁的时候踏进了这块不干不净的地方，所以是同年进的圈子。  
但是相比较下来，他的路途就顺畅多了，左耳打了耳洞戴了耳钉，会唱歌会跳舞还会演戏，顶着一头独特的白色卷毛和一对红瞳，而且什么都豁的出去，出道没多久就公开支持同性恋，饱受争议可是却也招揽了一批狂热的粉丝。  
她们和他们说，“我们喜欢银时。”  
他笑起来很好看，眼底闪烁着光芒。

和导演的第一次见面是在一家并不怎么出名的菜馆里，可是土方知道那家店，他喜欢那里的自产蛋黄酱。  
他提前五分钟到了那里，进了包厢，守时有礼貌，但是导演已经到了。  
那是个新锐导演，年纪轻轻，二十刚刚出头，大学都还没毕业，胆子却大得很，什么题材都敢尝试，他叫冲田总悟。  
“你好。”土方是毕恭毕敬的，这是他最后的一次机会，伸出手，要握手。  
冲田低着头在看剧本，听到声音抬头睨了一眼，没握上手，只说：“嗯，坐吧，要吃什么自己点，菜单在桌子上。”  
土方有点拘谨，翻了翻菜单，不敢说话。  
“不饿吗？”冲田导演抬起头看着他，“不饿的话你就先看一下剧本，我再给你讲讲，待会儿但那——哦，就是银时，过来了，你们俩对个戏，我看看行不行。”  
“嗯……好。”土方接过了剧本。

II.  
所有的爱情都是悲哀的让人心碎受伤害的，但是即便是这样，我们还是会握着这个婊子似的东西紧紧不放手。  
肉体的疼痛可以让人绝望并且让人与周遭隔绝，变得孤立无援，让人遗忘内心深处的汹涌不平。但是在疼痛到极致的时候，人却会归为平静而默然地面对这种折磨，甚至享受这种隔断和寂寞，秋空霁海。

坂田银时迟到了半小时，卷发乱篷篷的有些可爱，慵懒地走进包间，打着哈欠灌了杯水下去，像是刚起床的样子，抬了手对冲田问好，“早啊总一郎君，”接着低头看见了坐在靠门的土方，“哟，这位是谁，有点眼熟，难道说……是小时候邻居家的多串吗？”  
“我叫土方十四郎。”土方认出了这人是银时，那个刚出道没多久就明着支持同性恋的家伙。  
银时显然是忽略了土方的自我介绍，自顾自地讲：“哟，多串君，准备好了吗？准备好了我们就开始对戏吧。”

坂田银时的慵懒丝毫不影响他入戏的速度。  
他演的是一个黑社会老大，别人都叫他辉哥。辉哥不是那种左青龙右白虎当中有个米老鼠那样的虚夸大壮汉，而是那种心狠手辣的杀人不眨眼。  
阿烟是他的战利品，他杀了阿烟的父亲，把他的头砍下来放在阿烟面前让他睁着眼睛看着；把皮剥下来告诉他，这是你今后的褥子；你喝的是血，也是你父亲的罪恶；你吃的，是肉，也是你父亲的罪孽。  
阿烟不知道自己的父亲做了什么对不起辉哥的事情，他是个读了几年书就拿了几年三好学生的模范少年，他的父亲希望，活着的时候希望，道上的那些尔虞我诈勾心斗角死伤报复，都和阿烟没有一丁点的关系。  
阿烟看着父亲支离破碎的尸体，并没有晕过去，但是他动不了，一根手指抖动不了。辉哥让手下的人把他的衣服剥了，他只能惊恐地瞪着眼。  
他们看着他纤瘦不精壮的身体，说：“辉哥啊，这小子，会不会一操就散架了？”

土方演的就是阿烟。  
试戏从这里开始。  
土方惊慌失措打着哆嗦，手指硬生生地扭曲着抽搐着，看起来像是受了惊吓之后碱中毒的模样，张了张嘴，半天说不出话来。  
银时走过去，捏住了他的下巴：“我怎么了？老子愿意上你，那是你的荣幸你懂不懂？”  
土方撇不了头，没法挣脱那只让他厌恶的爪子。  
“喂，你是叫阿烟对吧。”银时拍了拍他的脸颊，掏出了一支烟。  
土方不答话，他说不出话来。  
“难道说你是个哑巴吗？真可惜，会反抗的猎物总是捕捉起来更加有趣一些。那你就叫阿烟好了。记住了，你——”他看着那对靛蓝眸子，继而拉扯着脸上的肌肉摆了个笑脸，“多喝牛奶长点肉，我不喜欢太瘦的。”  
土方猛地转了个头，一口咬住银时的手。  
有血顺着嘴角流下来，他不由自主地舔了一口，甜而腥。

“卡——”冲田对这两个人很满意。  
土方才意识到自己刚才做了什么，低下头小心翼翼地道歉，银时拿了纸巾擦着血，“没事，只是破了点皮而已。”然后回头对冲田说：“导演，他的眼睛很漂亮，能不能改下阿烟的形象设定？我记得，阿烟本来应该是黑眼睛吧。”  
“好，好。”冲田立刻就在剧本上圈圈画画地写了几笔。

银时给土方留了一个电话，“有需要帮忙找我。”

III.  
喜欢是荷尔蒙的一时分泌过度脑血上涌多巴胺开始分泌，见到他就手舞足蹈难以自控，嘴角向上扬起露出牙齿，每一分每一秒都在犹豫自己是不是说错了话，或者是该怎么样谄媚。

土方在家吃着泡面看剧本。  
说实话他并不喜欢阿烟这个角色，那并不符合他的爱情观和价值观。那个人儒诺，屈臣于命运，爱上了根本不该有任何接触的人。那个人杀了他的父亲又当众羞辱了他，把他宝贵的自尊踩在脚底下碾压着蹂躏着，并且告诉他“父债子还，这是你应得的”。  
土方觉得，或许这两个人之间根本就没有爱情，辉哥进入阿烟身体内的那个瞬间阿烟就已经彻底死掉了，他的人格沉到了摩周湖的湖底，留下的是躯壳是行尸走肉。  
他恶毒地想，辉哥天天抱着的都只是一具尸体罢了。  
最后，“崩”地一枪，就连这具尸体也一起倒了下去。  
他这么想着想着然后回过神来，发现自己看着剧本入情至深结果把家里仅存的两盒泡面都吃完了。

身上还有五块钱，车的油费肯定是交不起了，交通卡里还有二十一，得断粮了。  
他犹豫了半天，给银时打了一个电话。

IV.  
冲田导演的效率很高，没过多久主角就可以进组开机了。  
他想要个轰动一炮，所以连记者发布会都没有让主演参加，面对着记者的长枪短炮和排山倒海的疑问句，他冷冷一笑，如君临般地用手撑着侧脸颊：“待片子拍出来了，你们就知道这些问题的答案了。”

银时在片场碰到了土方，很自然地打招呼，“早啊多串君”。两个人显然是亲切了很多了，土方说：“片酬到了我就把钱还给你。”  
“不急，不急。”银时笑得很温和，他一旦笑起来连眼睛都会弯起来，感觉眼底有熠熠生辉的星星，很迷人，“你把东西收拾收拾，我们对个戏吧。”他拍了拍土方的肩膀，去自己助理给搭的小棚里歇息。

所有的东西都是向死而生的，所有的东西都会最终归结为死亡而无一例外。然而死亡是性感的，我们带着一辈子的冷嘲热讽的表情，寻欢作乐的余孽，或者是愤世嫉俗的激情，又或是痛苦，勇敢，温柔，一起化作了一盒子骨灰进了坟墓，入土为安。  
辉哥甩了阿烟一巴掌，然后又把他嘴角的血给擦干净：“早上的牛奶喝了吗？”看起来柔情似水像是多年紧密不分的恋人。  
湛蓝的眸子底下氤氲过一丝愤恨，“你给我去死吧。”  
又甩了一巴掌，“我问你，早上的牛奶喝了吗？”  
“你给我去死吧！现在就去，去见我的父亲去吧。”辉哥看着阿烟的眸子，说：“这眼睛真他妈的好看，哪天你被我玩死了，我也会把它们取下来做收藏的。”  
“那要不你现在就取了走。”  
辉哥掐住他的脖子：“那你就给我去死吧，去死吧，你爸死前跟我说让我别动你，可是，你现在就给我去死吧。”  
空气被一丝一丝地剥离，阿烟使劲掰着辉哥的手，可是那个人强大而且有力，不想自己那么的驽弱。  
辉哥感觉到手心里的脉搏一点一点地虚化了，松了松手，低头对着阿烟的嘴唇吻了上去。

还差一厘米的时候银时放开了土方，并没有亲上去。  
刚才掐脖子的时候过分用力了，土方不停地咳嗽，银时很自然地把手臂绕过去，拍拍背。  
“对不起，对不起，入戏了。”他道歉着。  
“没事……咳，没事，我上次不也咬了你一口吗。”土方摆摆手。

V.  
那是一场床戏。  
冲田导演的原话是，都是男人，害什么臊，贴什么遮挡，直接就这么赤裸裸地坦诚相对吧，肉搏才有劲头。  
当然他保证，后期剪辑的时候会把不该有的片段全都处理掉。  
但是银时和土方很别扭。  
他们两个凑近了就会笑场，笑场了就演不下去。终于演下去了，冲田想要拉个近景，两个人眼睛里的也不是电光火石而是强硬地憋着笑。  
“卡——卡卡卡！”冲田很生气，“你们这都是什么眼神？什么眼神？但那你是辉哥，你要吃了阿烟，土方你是阿烟，你得挣扎，你得恨那个男人，然后挣扎着挣扎着被上了你要面若死灰心无牵挂的样子，跪倒在辉哥的身边向命运臣服了，要这种感觉，这种感觉，懂吗？你们俩彩排的时候不还好好的嘛，不就脱了几件衣服就演不了戏了？那你们这个算什么演员。”  
“总一郎，说话客气点行不行，我们这都是第一次脱光光拍戏，你别那么苛责好不好，给我们一点适应的时间。”银时自由散漫地坐在床上翘着二郎腿，土方扭捏了半天，还是选择拿了枕头遮着下体。  
冲田想想有道理，“那么——你们俩去隔壁道具间的隔间里，那儿大概五平方，面对面坐着看对方两小时，不尴尬了再回来拍戏。”  
“导演——”银时听了这个解决方案很绝望，“这样，不太好吧。”  
“有什么好不好的？难道要我下令让你们俩那啥一下再回来拍戏？”冲田挑了挑眉毛。  
“喂导演，这不太现实吧！”土方碰到这样的导演，有点抓狂，但是看着冲田那张虐待狂的标准面向，还是没出息地选择了屈从。

两个人坐在隔间里，只有五平方米，面对面，灯很亮，身上的每一个细节都可以看得一清二楚。  
“其实，总一郎这个人还是不错的。就是S了一点。”银时翘着二郎腿托着腮。  
土方没有枕头给他做遮挡，横竖都觉得别扭，“哪里……只是S了一点，这家伙明明是个抖S，大写的S，S界代言人。”他把两条腿交叠起来，想要遮挡着下体。  
“干什么呢多串君，有什么好害羞的，我看——”银时略带猥琐的目光向下瞟着，“你的尺码也不小嘛，有什么不好意思的。”  
“你不觉得别扭吗？你这个变态天然卷。”  
“喂喂喂！我天然卷怎么了？不知道那句话嘛？天然卷的都不是坏人！”  
“那你大概是个例外。”  
“喂，聊聊天？”  
“聊什么？”  
“你喜欢什么歌，我是说——什么歌手？”  
“我？没有特定的歌手，什么好听我听什么。”  
“那你最近在听什么歌？”  
“嗯——《春夏秋冬》。”  
“真的嘛？我也很喜欢那个歌手，只是太可惜了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，我小时候就很喜欢，还有他的签名。”  
……

VI.  
土方和银时两个人抱着在床上翻滚着，土方努力地做出反抗的样子，银时擒住他的手把他摁在床上，然后吻上去，啃咬着嘴唇，咬破了，吮吸着血液。  
土方踹了他一脚。  
然后银时整个人抖压了上去。  
土方愣住了，他可以清晰地感觉到银时身体的起伏，那呼吸时扩展的胸肺紧贴上了他的乳首，皮肤磨蹭着他的身体，瞬时间，土方的气血往下腹流去，“停下，停下……”  
他慌了。

如果说失恋会带来的是长时期的失眠，那么热恋就会带来长时间的沉眠。

“嗯？”银时明显地感觉到了身下人的反应，勾了勾嘴角耸起腰来。  
冲田对这一段很满意，不舍得喊卡。

土方伸手环上了银时的身躯，然后他明显地感觉到了银时的反应。  
那个人愣了一下，闭上眼亲上他的嘴唇。  
冲田更加满意了，这种画面正是他想要的，他指挥着摄影师切近景，看着土方惊恐的表情渐渐地变得淡漠而失去神采，看着银时半阖的眼睛沁出嗜血的猩红，越来越兴奋。

辉哥对阿烟说：“忘掉过去吧，从头开始吧。”  
阿烟说，“滚。”拿着床单裹住自己赤裸裸的身体。  
辉哥抽了一口烟，“嘁——真以为这种情话会说给你听吗？请你继续恨我吧。阿烟。”

VII.  
谈情说爱这种事情其实跟写小说是一样的，得有开头也要有高潮，结构清晰节奏分明，有起承转合有磨难有甜蜜，还要有纵横捭阖，最高境界是即便剧情复杂但是也能让人一眼就能看懂。可是总而言之有一点，就是不能真的动感情。真的动了感情作者是不会有好下场的，他会因为笔下人物的死去而痛苦地夜不能寐茶饭不思，最后的最后，说不准就手一抖，烂尾了。  
所以，千万不能动感情。

他们拍了一场雨幕追逐戏，雨大的眼睛都无法睁开，浑身湿透，气喘吁吁。  
春天的余寒还是厉害，戏后换了干衣服依旧冻得瑟瑟发抖。

土方十四郎满脑子的都是坂田银时。他觉得和人交往的时候，感情的投入最好是有限度的，限制着感情投入的最大值和最低值，然后在这个范围里面游刃有余地活动，太低了也不行，太高了也不行。  
现在，显然他是投入了过多的感情。  
他在倒水，水杯面上倒映出银时的脸，他觉得自己已经是魔怔了。  
“在泡茶吗？”银时的声音从耳朵边想起，惊了一跳，回头看见那对红色的眸子，“是……是啊。”  
凑得很近，能够闻到他身上的味道。  
或许“爱情”这种东西，是能够让人依赖二氧化碳生存下去的，因为现在的土方就是这样。  
“水！水！水——！溢出来了！”银时推开土方，手忙脚乱地擦着桌子上的一片狼藉，紧张地问：“热水啊，你又被烫伤吗？”  
“没有。”他清醒过来，甩了甩头，跑了出去。  
“喂，你不喝茶啦？”

VIII.  
只剩下最后一场戏了。

帮会火拼，辉哥被人打伤，子弹击中了锁骨，疼得冷汗直冒，拉上阿烟就跑，其他人他都没有管，也懒得管。  
躲到了小巷子的一个仓库里，再也跑不动了。  
他在不停地失血。  
阿烟拿起了逃跑前辉哥给他的手枪，对准了那个自己一直痛恨着的男人。三年来他被辉哥训练成了一个神枪手，在这个距离，他可以确定自己能够让辉哥一击毙命，甚至没有痛苦。  
他的手在发抖，他把他归结为兴奋。  
在辉哥身边待了三年，他天天喝牛奶，可是却越发消瘦了。  
“你也想杀了我吗？”辉哥一脸平静，“我还真的是活得失败，连一直养着的宠物都想反咬我一口。”  
阿烟说：“你该死。”  
“为什么？”  
“你杀了我爸，你侮辱我。”  
“你爸杀了我爸，并且侮辱了我。”  
阿烟语塞，握着枪的手在颤抖。  
“放下枪吧，阿烟，你本来就不适合拿着这种玩意儿。”  
“那我适合什么？适合做你的狗臣服在你的脚下丢弃尊严吗？”  
“你适合在学校里读书，然后毕业了，做个朝九晚五的上班族，和一个温柔的女人结婚，有一个小孩，或者两个。他们的眼睛和你的一样漂亮。”  
“夺走这一切的是你。”  
“我知道，对不起。”  
“我不会让你活下去的。”  
“为什么？阿烟，和我一起活下去，然后重新开始，怎么样？你去读书，我打工，我挣钱给你交学费。”  
“我不会让你活下去的，让你活下去又怎么样呢？等着让我来杀了你并且上了你的儿子吗？”  
辉哥看着阿烟湛蓝的眼睛，静默不言。

敌手的声音在靠近，辉哥说：“阿烟，躲起来。”  
阿烟站在辉哥的面前，看着厂房的大门。  
“阿烟，听话，躲起来！”辉哥的右半身因为失血和受伤而僵硬，难以站起身来阻止阿烟，“阿烟，和我一起活下去，重新开始好不好？”  
“我不会再听你的话的，不会再听你一句话，一个字。”

这是阿烟说的最后一句话。  
枪里没有子弹。  
辉哥逃跑前给他的枪里，没有子弹。

辉哥连滚带爬地去了阿烟身边，看着阿烟倒在地上，喉咙正中央和胸口正中央都中了一弹，喉咙上的那一枪并没有打中动脉，正在汩汩向外冒着血，胸口的那一枪看起来是致命伤了，他睁着眼看着辉哥，看得见辉哥的脑袋被敌家用枪指上，听得见敌家对于辉哥的动作的嘲讽。  
辉哥最后一刻的不信任和谨慎害死了阿烟。  
阿烟还没有死，但是他说不出话来。  
阿烟觉得很痛，深入骨髓的痛。  
痛得让他觉得和这个世界隔离了，可是有趣的是，在孤独的时间里，辉哥一直握着他的手。  
他的内心快要归为平静了。  
他听见辉哥说：“我们重新开始好不好。”  
辉哥不停地道歉：“对不起，对不起，我不该不信任你，对不起，我们重新来过好不好，我们能不能重新来过……”

IX.  
上帝是会厚待那些勇敢的，坚强的，多情的人的。  
土方对此深信不疑。

所以他出柜了。  
“我一直都知道自己是个同性恋，感谢这部片子给我这个勇气让我把这件事情说出来。非常感谢冲田导演。”  
“那么请问土方先生，您有没有情人呢？”  
“并没有情人，可是在这部戏里，我觉得我可能喜欢上了坂田银时。”

但是上帝并不会厚待那些愚蠢的人，那些人是误解他的话的人，是可恶的。  
土方最愚蠢的就是不应该当中给银时表白。

银时在地下车库里截住了土方：“你他妈的说了些什么蠢话？”  
“我并不是想给你压力，你可以不接受我。我只是说了实话而已。”土方很冷静，银时接受或是不接受他的剧情他都在脑子里演练了好多好多遍。  
“恶心死了。”  
“什么？”  
“我说你恶心死了——！”银时低声地吼着，“居然是个同性恋之类的事情，恶心死了。”  
土方觉得整个人都在天旋地转，靠在了地下车库的柱子上，“可是你说……你……你不接受我没关系，为什么要说我恶心呢？”  
“你是说我支持同性恋的那些话吗？”银时掏了烟，点上，狠狠地嘬了一口，“那都是公司让我说的，为了名声，为了在这个名声带来实惠和话语权的世界里得到一张通行证。”

X.  
所有人都在猜测土方和银时的关系。  
他们俩的一丝一毫都被翻挖出来并且大做文章，连着拍床戏时赤裸相对的剧情都被别人知道了并且猜测：“你说，他们两个那时候会不会是真的干上了？”  
这变成了人们茶余饭后讨论的话题。  
可是土方和银时再也没有过交集，就连庆功宴，这两个人也装作会照顾宾客似的分着坐了两桌子。

他被讨厌了。  
他被他紧抓着的爱情讨厌了。

XI.  
秋天快到了，起风降温了。

土方的演艺道路出现了转机，越来越多的人找他拍电影，拍电视剧，即便他不会唱歌不会跳舞，别人也都把他划入“有才”的那一类人里，挣取了大把大把的粉丝。  
银时被问起了土方的近况，他只能答：“我所知道的和你们知道的一样多。”  
“坂田银时先生，您没有接受土方先生的表白吗？”  
“没有，可是我们依旧是很好的朋友。”  
“那您怎么会不知道他的近况呢？”

银时坐上保姆车的时候骂了一句脏话——“混蛋青光眼。”助理给他递了一杯水。

土方又一次在地下车库里被人拦住了。  
那人带着兜帽，看不清脸。

XII.  
地球上有六座逃城，地球是第七座。  
人们日日活在自己的罪孽里享受着苦痛和折磨却乐此不彼，说着谁都不相信的谎话，不停地对生活对爱情对所有人包括自己厌倦，失望，然后再无情无尽地索取着得不到的东西。

土方十四郎死了。  
凶手很快就被抓住，是银时的粉丝，他狂妄地笑着：“这个家伙就是一个婊子，他在大家面前说了那些话，其实银时根本就不喜欢他，却不能在媒体前跟他撕破脸，太苦恼了。我为他解决了一个烦恼。”  
人们对粉丝狂热无脑的嘲讽，甚至盖过了对土方的哀悼。

银时知道这件事情是通过无线电，那时是凌晨两点，他刚刚赶完通告回家休息，下着暴雨，雨珠子拍打窗户的时候一点都不留情。  
那时还没抓到凶手，电台里说起了这件事，哀叹着英年早逝太过可惜。  
银时踩了一脚刹车，停在路边。  
把脸靠在方向盘上埋着头。  
他记得他那个时候对着土方说，“你恶心死了。”现在，他的手在颤抖发梢在颤抖，整个人在颤抖，心在颤抖。  
他觉得自己恶心死了。  
他想撕碎自己，想跪在雨里祈求上天的原谅让土方回来。  
可是他觉得那是没用的，他并不相信上帝，偶尔临时的祈求是会被上帝厌弃的，他害怕如果他这么做会让上帝迁怒于土方，给他判重罪，让他下地狱，受折磨。  
但是他又想，或许这家伙或者便是位于地狱。

电台里在放《春夏秋冬》。  
秋天该很好 你若尚在场  
秋风即使带凉 亦漂亮  
深秋中的你填密我梦想  
就像落叶飞 轻敲我窗  
冬天该很好 你若尚在场  
冬天多灰 我们亦放亮  
一起坐坐谈谈来日动向  
漠视外间低温 这样唱  
能同途偶遇在这星球上  
燃亮飘渺人生  
我多么够运  
无人如你逗留我思潮上  
从没再疑问  
这个世界好得很  
暑天该很好 你若尚在场  
火一般的太阳在脸上  
烧得肌肤如情 痕极又痒  
滴着汗的一双 笑着唱

能同途偶遇在这星球上  
是某种缘份  
我多么庆幸  
如离别 你亦长处心灵上  
宁愿有遗憾  
亦愿和你远亦近  
(独自重温当天吻)  
春天该很好 你若尚 在场  
春风仿佛爱情  
在蕴酝  
初春中的你 撩动我幻想  
就像嫩绿草使  
春雨香

XIII.  
这个时代里消费总比产出快，遗忘总比痛苦来的迅速。  
土方十四郎的死亡不过是一丁点涟漪，很快，娱乐头条版面就又是谁和谁幽会谁跟谁出轨。  
他好像没有来过这个世界。

坂田银时去参加下一场戏的新闻发布会，他不想和媒体有太多交流，下了车就步履匆匆地赶向会场，留着身边闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓地亮个不停。  
“辉哥，你还记得阿烟吗？你还爱他吗？”有个清脆但并不响亮的声音从人群中响起。  
坂田银时慢慢回过头，寻着声源看过去。  
周遭渐渐地变得寂静。

银时扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个漂亮的笑容，点了点头。

眼底，是一潭死水。

XIV.  
阿烟说不了话了，他握着辉哥的手，努力地点了点头。

好，我们重头开始吧。


End file.
